Supernatural
by Castiel is amazing
Summary: Take a journey with me and let me take you through my story of love sadness and tragedy and take a step into the world of the supernatural
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural

By: Alexis Harris

"Hello my name is Alexis and I am a hunter (not an ordinary hunter). You may ask what do you mean, I hunt demons, monster any kind but, not the monster under your bed or in your closet, scary things that can kill you."

"There are a few things you should know about me I have brown hair and brown eyes. I'm average height and I love to listen to music. I am very funny , I love to make people laugh."

"I have had one big dark secret in my life."

"Anyways let me take you through my story of my life and into the world of the supernatural."


	2. Chapter 2

Supernatural

By: Alexis Harris

"Hello my name is Alexis and I am a hunter (not an ordinary hunter). You may ask what do you mean, I hunt demons, monster any kind but, not the monster under your bed or in your closet, scary things that can kill you."

"There are a few things you should know about me I have brown hair and brown eyes. I'm average height and I love to listen to music. I am very funny , I love to make people laugh."

"I have had one big dark secret in my life."

"Anyways let me take you through my story of my life and into the world of the supernatural."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Jacksonville, Florida

I am working a case where a woman's heart was ripped out of her chest. When I got there I showed my badge and I went to the Hotel manger.

" what can you tell me" I ask

"Who are you?" he asks me

I pull out my badge " FBI Agent Carmen" I inform him

" Jimmy, but I already spoke with the police" he tells me

" its just a routine, what can you tell me?" I ask

" The alarm wasn't touched but it was activated and the windows were locked." He informs me

" what was her name" I ask

"Emma Anderson nice girl sad to see her like this" he replies sadly

" Thank you for your time and her is my number if I need you again. " I tell him

" anything to find that sick person" He says walking away to the door.

Then I walk around the room and when they leave the room and I am alone I grab out my LCD detector and it didn't go off and then I looked at the floor and saw the blood

and I grabbed the tape. I connected the tape to the blood and it made a symbol that I never seen before. I went and got a room and got out my laptop and looked it up and

it came up as a Shadow Demon. Then after that I went to a building and climbed up the elevator shaft and peeked up and saw a man and I snuck around.

" You don't need to sneak around " the guy says

* dang it* I think I aim my gun and aim it at him

" come out where ever you are" he says without looking and then I was thrown and was knocked out. I woke up and was tied up and tried to get out of it.

" its useless" he says looking back at me

" Is that you Drew" I ask ( I met him once I started to hunt and I he was heading the same way as me and I thought that I saw him at the bar and followed him.)

" Yeah. long time no see" he says to me.

Then I started to cut the rope with my knife and when he was starting to summon them to kill me I broke free and I pushed him into the table. As the table fell over he yelled

" No what did you do!"

Then the Shadow Demons came flying and threw him out the window. Then I heard sirens and I ran from the scene.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Nashville, Tennessee

This case that I am working is where men are killing and saying that a woman from the bar told them to do it so that they could be together. So when I got there I showed my badge.

" Two of your men are already in there" The policeman says

"okay thanks" I say

As I walk in I see the two men interviewing them and the suspect.

" how many people do you need?" he asks

Then the two men turned around I sucked a breath in they were hot. The tall one was hot But the short one was super hot.

" Agents" I say shakily

" Agent " they say one after another.

"well Anyways I walked in and she was on the floor and there were bruised and with knife marks on her and I called 9-1-1" the man says.

" Who is her again" I ask

" the mother" he tells me

" Thanks for your time " the tall one says

I start to walk away and the tall one comes up to me.

" Hey what is your name?" he asks me

" Carmen" I say

" Your real name" the short one says

" Alexis Harris " I tell them

" Sam Winchester" He says and I shake his hand and look at the other one

" Dean Winchester " He says and shakes my hand

" I'll help with the case" I say

" okay" Sam says as I walk to the crime scene

" Its defiantly a Siren" I say

" A what ?" Dean asks

" you don't know what a Siren is?" I ask

" No, what is it?" Sam asks

" When you come in contact with its saliva it can make you think, say and even do things that you would never do" I tell them.

" Oh thanks for that information " Dean says

" Well I need to go see you at the diner at 6" I say walking to my red Mustang Cobra. As I started it up it growled and I drove to a motel and got a room.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

At 5:30 I got ready and drove to the diner and went in and beat them there by like two minutes.

" Hey guys how's it going" I say as they walk in

"nothing really" Sam says

" okay I guess" Dean says

Then the waitresses comes over and smiled at Dean and I sensed something about her.

"Can I take your order" she asks looking at Dean

" I'll just have a cheese burger and some fries and a coke" Dean says

" I'll will just have a grilled chicken sandwich and a coke" Sam says

" I'll have the same as him and a Pepsi " I say nodding to Dean

"I'll be back with your drinks" She says

" so how do we end the siren?" Dean asks

"Well first a stake or just a gun shot to the heart or to the head." I tell them.

Then the waitresses came with our drinks and she was passing them out and she came to me and purposely tried to spill it on me but split second I caught it and she apologized and went back to the kitchen.

" That sounds easy" Dean says and 7 minutes later she comes back with our food.

"okay" the waitress says handing out our food.

I signal her down and she puts her ear down to me.

" He's all yours so don't be so clumsy because you are jealous" I whisper

" oh okay" she say walking away.

" What did you say to her" Sam asks

" not any of your business " I tell them

" gosh okay" Dean says

" Can we eat" I say grabbing my burger and take a bite.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

After we ate I went to my motel and then I got a call from Sam.

" Hey Sam what do you need" I say

" We may have a lead meet us on Anderson Street ." He tells me

" Okay see you there" I say

* * *

><p>I get off the phone<p>

" What did she say" Dean asks

" I don't think we should do this telling her one street and actually going to another" I tell him

" Fine lets go" Dean says as he grabs his bag and keys.

* * *

><p>I go to Anderson and wait for them for 5 minutes.<p>

then I see there car pull up and I get out.

" what took so long" I ask

" traffic" dean says

" oh anyways what are we doing here?" I ask

" well the place is about 8 blocks from here and we need a plan before we get there" Sam says

"Okay what's the plan" I ask


End file.
